The Great Festival Adventure
Robin Smith |platforms = PC |released = 1999 }} The Great Festival Adventure is a PC game developed by Minds Eye Productions and published by Hasbro Interactive in 1999. Plot The Great Festival is coming to Sodor and the Fat Controller tells the engines what their jobs are for the day. Thomas, Percy, and Gordon are to be cleaned and repaired in the Engine Shed, and Thomas teases Gordon about tank engines not needing turntables after a strong wind blows Gordon round and round. Thomas and James come to a rockfall at the quarry and Harold helps out by clearing the line. Thomas then collects his trucks and fill up with water. Thomas thinks that he has enough puff to race Henry. But when Henry shoots by, Thomas changes his mind. After collecting his trucks with Percy at the docks, Thomas takes Annie and Clarabel to the station to pick up passengers going to the festival. Thomas then passes Harold at the airfield and races him to the festival, but Thomas stops to watch Terence herd some cows back into the field. Thomas is on his way again. He sees some children on the bridge and tells them to go to the station so he can pick them up later. After he and Harold build the rides and stalls for the festival, Thomas passes Edward, who is grumbling about pulling trucks instead of passengers. Tired of Edward's grumbling, the trucks push him down the steep hill into a rock in a siding, much to Thomas's surprise. Thomas and his friends then enjoy the music at the festival. Later that evening, Thomas arrives back at the sheds late after taking the passengers from the festival home. The Fat Controller is very pleased with the engine's work and tells them they can have a well earned rest. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Terence * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Bulstrode (does not speak) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Yards * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * The Viaduct * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Terence's Field * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Dryaw Airfield * The Railway Works * Hawin Ab * Anopha Quarry Levels There are three levels in each activity. * The Engine Sheds - Help Thomas, Percy, and Gordon get cleaned and repaired for the festival. * The Rockfall - Help load the fallen rocks into James' trucks with Harold. * Loading at the Docks - Cranky and Bulstrode are waiting with the packages for the festival, and help is needed to place them into the correct trucks. * Passenger Pickup - Annie and Clarabel are waiting to pick up the chosen passengers to travel to the festival. * The Cows Escape - Help Terence herd the cows back into their field. * Building the Rides - Help Harold build the rides by selecting the right shadow to fit the pieces. * Making Music - Here, you can make music at the festival bandstand. ** Thomas (with Annie and Clarabel), Edward, Gordon, James, Percy or Toby will make an appearance one at a time when this game is replayed. Trivia * Michael Angelis narrates this game in the UK and Robin Smith narrates the US version. This is also the first game narrated by Smith in the US. * Original music by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell are featured in the game. * The scene of Gordon spinning on the turntable is similar to the scene when James spins round on the turntable in the episode Tenders and Turntables. ** Also, when Thomas teases him about being on the turntable, he is wearing his unused second series jovial face mask that was designed to be featured in the game but never appeared in the television series of the model era. * Thomas and Percy's first series themes, Edward's second series theme, and an unused version of Gordon's theme are heard in the game. * A demo of the game's US release featuring the Rock Fall at the Quarry level was available online on the now defunct funkidsgames.com website, as well as a bonus feature on the Best of Thomas DVD. *In the Passenger Pickup game, the Fat Controller says "This is the guard. He waves his flag 'till it's time for Thomas to leave, but he never travels on the train." In reality however, guards always travel on the trains. This may be why he is referred to as the stationmaster in the US version. Goofs * Sometimes, either the engines' wheels do not move or their side rods are missing. * Cranky appears shorter than usual. * Edward has black wheels while seen in the shed during the closing segment. He also has black wheels on the Festival postcard. * Bertie, Edward and Gordon are all missing their eyebrows during the closing segment. * Edward has Gordon's whistle sound during the making music game, also Gordon is missing his wheel arches. * During the closing segment, Clarabel can be seen at the back of the shed before the Fat Controller asks where Thomas is. * When Gordon steams into the engine sheds in level 3 of the Engine Shed game, the track completely changes to a slightly more narrow section. Also, Gordon is only half the height of Thomas and Percy in this part. * When Thomas stops to get water, his tank lid suddenly opens on its own. * In the voice files for the Logbook, the Troublesome Trucks' .wav file is misnamed and can cause the game to crash to the desktop. * Most German releases of the game used the Thomas Saves the Day cover. he:הרפתקת הפסטיבל הגדול Category:PC games Category:Merchandise Category:Video games